


Surprise

by dadezra



Category: Cancer Crew, Joji miller - Fandom, george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: He hadn’t shut the bedroom door, it was ajar when you came home. You hadn’t thought to knock and now you’re glad you didn’t. Joji’s on the bed with his laptop propped up on the nightstand. The fact that he’s completely naked is almost a surprise, except you can see his look of pained concentration reflected off the window and can just follow the rise and fall of his lower arm.





	Surprise

He hadn’t shut the bedroom door, it was ajar when you came home. You hadn’t thought to knock and now you’re glad you didn’t. Joji’s on the bed with his laptop propped up on the nightstand. The fact that he’s completely naked is almost a surprise, except you can see his look of pained concentration reflected off the window and can just follow the rise and fall of his lower arm.  
It also helps that you can see what’s happening on the screen. Not that you need the visual of a rail thin girl lapping at someone’s dick to gather what he’s doing. No, the slurping sounds paired with his labored breathing convey that nicely.  
Under normal circumstances you’d make your presence known, but tonight you don’t feel like startling him. You have something much different in mind. There’s no point in clearing your throat when you know the unexpected noise will ruin his ‘moment’. Instead you shuffle over to the bed, careful only to get his attention when you kneel on the mattress.  
His head shoots around so fast you’re afraid he’ll get whiplash. You crawl behind him and nuzzle against his scratchy two day stubble.  
“Don’t let me interrupt.”  
He’s beet red. Placing two fingers under his chin, you direct his attention back to the graphic blow job happening on the screen. The sight is enough to make him tense. You’ve never had a problem with him watching porn and he knows it. You’ve just never made it a group activity.  
You breathe against his neck and let your lips linger just above his skin. His hand has a vice grip on his knee.  
“I don’t mean to be a distraction. Pretend I’m not here.”  
You’re close enough to feel him gulp. You nudge his arm until his hand falls off his leg and onto his lap. He’s hard from his previous work but you’ve seen him harder.  
You rest your cheek against his while you watch the girl’s technique. It makes you wonder how long Joji would last if you looked like that. To push that thought from your head, you direct your attention to his bare back. With a feather light touch, you run your fingers from his shoulders to his spine, and then down to his lower back. He arches against your touch.  
You grip his hips and kiss the base of his neck. The slurping sounds coming from the laptop have turned to moans, your eyes flicker over the screen and you see why. The couple is full on fucking, her legs thrown around his broad shoulders with her face contorted into something that could either be pleasure or pain.  
“Is that what you want Joji?”  
Judging by his expression he doesn’t trust himself to speak. He shrugs while his hand moves up and down his shaft.  
You breathe against the damp spot your kisses left. He squeezes his eyes shut. He’s right where you want him.  
He has his dick in what looks like a death grip. His strokes are slow and evenly paced but he looks pained by them. Instead of lending him a hand, you find that spot under his ear that always makes him moan and flick it with your tongue, mimicking his slow strokes.   
“Tease.” He chokes out. His voice is low and labored. It’s a complete turn on.  
“Maybe.”  
You abandon your light flicks. Now you suck down his neck, occasionally giving small nips that cause him to shudder. You love that he’s squirming under you. Even though his eyes are still trained to his laptop screen, you know his quick breaths and spastic movements are all because of you.  
You run your hand down his side and then over his leg. For the first time his hand falters. His perfect rhythm becomes erratic as his eyes abandon the stranger moaning on screen and instead, he’s focused on your next move.  
You lurch for his lap. His hand falls away as you take him in your grip and resume the painfully slow strokes he’d mastered. He groans when you tighten your grasp. He’s harder than before.   
“You looked like you needed some help.”  
He nods with closed eyes. If feels like all of your nerves are on fire. The effects of porn and teasing Joji have left you on edge.  
You’re half behind him and have to contort yourself to get a better view of his pleasure filled face. Your thumb circles his head and he bites hard against his lip. His cheeks flush as little balls of sweat form near his hairline.  
You quicken your strokes. You want him near the edge. You want to hear him beg.  
His eyes lock on yours and you feel your heart racing. Out of nowhere, he slams his laptop shut. One last moan escapes the closed device and then you’re left with just heavy breathing to fill the silence.  
You kiss along his jawline and enjoy the heat radiating off his body. His hands wander, nudging at your waist like he wants something from you. You understand his struggle. If you move you’ll have to stop touching him, but if you do the possibilities are endless.  
“I need you.”  
“I know.” You quicken your strokes while batting your eyes. There’s something about him completely naked and moments from orgasm, while you’re fully clothed and taking him there that makes you feel powerful.  
“Fuck. I can’t-” He’s gasping, barely able to finish a sentence, “You’re driving me crazy.”   
“Good.” You can feel your lips rise into a smile. He’s feeding into your power trip.  
With another pained expression he grabs your wrist, sighing when you lose contact, and pulls you from your spot behind him all the way to his lap. You’re not ready to give up so easily. You push him so he’s lying back on the bed and cover his chest in kisses.  
“How do you feel this good?”  
You grin against his stomach. His hands find their way to your hair. He knows your weakness. He pulls on a handful of your strands and you’re gone.  
You become a mess of bodies. Him pushing off your jacket and fumbling with the hem of your shirt. You unbuttoning your jeans and trying to wiggle out of them without losing contact with Joji. It’s all too much. Halfway through undressing, he pulls you down to place open mouthed kisses along your shoulders and neck. It’s like touching each other recharges you.  
Soon he’s feeling under the elastic of your underwear and you’re clinging onto him for dear life. You try to stay present. The control you felt when he was withering under your touch was intoxicating. You want to feel it again but he’s found that spot that makes you purr and he’s rubbing it frantically.  
Fuck control. You unhook your bra and toss it just above Joji’s head. The sight is enough for him to fully pause in awe before he buries his face in your chest. You’re soon overcome with the feeling of lips on your hot skin and a tongue swirling around your nipple.  
That familiar feeling is building as he blindly rips your panties away. They join your discarded clothes and you’re frantic for him to fill you. With little effort you guide him into you as he moves on to your other breast.  
You rock on top of him, anything more and you’re sure you’ll explode immediately. You snake your arms around his back and cling onto him for dear life as he thrusts into you.  
The only thing you can think about is how you never want this feeling to stop. Heat rises through your body and explodes in the pit of your stomach. You moan and grip onto him harder, feeling like you’re going to break. Joji thrusts upwards and you whimper, hips bucking against his on their own volition.   
He’s soon moving you beneath him, pounding harder, and the new position is almost too much. You will yourself to surrender to it as Joji whispers that you’re a good girl, taking him so well.  
“Oh my god,” you’re crying, nails digging into his back and you’re getting closer and closer. Then it hits, lips parting in a silent scream. Joji lets out a low moan when he feels you tighten around him, your body quaking beneath his. A string of curses spill from his lips when he comes and he’s holding you so tight his fingers will probably leave bruises.  
You’re both breathing heavily as you come down, you occasionally shuddering underneath him. Eventually, Joji kisses your neck and falls beside you, placing a hand on your quivering leg.  
“What do you say, better than the porn?” You smile, still trying to catch your breath.  
“It was never a competition, baby.”


End file.
